


no better you than the you that you are

by Zoadgo



Series: Smutember 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Vishkar technology, Bondage, Creative uses of hard light, F/F, clear consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: For Smutember Day 3 : Bondage





	no better you than the you that you are

“I know you like having everything a certain way, amiga, but isn’t this a little… excessive?” Sombra shoots Symmetra her most charming smile - which is, indeed, very charming and perfectly proportioned to her features - as she tugs at the hard light ribbon tying her wrists to the bed.

Symmetra takes a moment away from her work to lean down and place her hand on the side of Sombra’s face gently. “Do you trust me?”

Symmetra would never ever do anything that Sombra was uncomfortable with, and she dearly hopes that Sombra knows that. She takes great care with her, checking in frequently no matter what they’re doing, because she knows what they both want may not always line up. But this… Well, they’ve discussed it in abstract, and Symmetra has done her research. Perhaps more of it than she needed to, but she wanted to be sure she knew what she was doing before trying anything like this.

Sombra shivers slightly and leans her head into Symmetra’s hand. “Of course I do.”

“Would you like me to stop?” Symmetra asks. Much as she would love to continue indulging her mind and tying up Sombra, she would let her go in a heartbeat if Sombra asked.

“No, just,” Sombra chuckles lightly, her nervous laugh rather than her normal one. Part of Symmetra warms with pride that she can pick up on these notes in Sombra’s voice, that she knows her well enough to read her mannerisms. “I’ve never done anything quite like this before.”

Symmetra takes a moment to look deep into Sombra’s eyes, trying to read the situation. She knows she ought to comfort her lover, and that listing all the research she did isn’t exactly going to work as well as it would on her. Sombra is so much Symmetra’s opposite, it’s almost impossible for her to figure out the other woman most times. Symmetra knows there are words she could say, words she should say, but she can’t quite find them.

Instead of trying to say anything, Symmetra leans down and presses her lips to Sombra’s. She kisses her slow and gentle - Sombra calls her method of kissing “methodical”, which Symmetra quite enjoys - and moves her hand to rest on Sombra’s bare shoulder. She can feel the tension in the muscles there, and she continues to almost lazily move their lips together until she feels it relax.

Symmetra pulls away with a smile, and Sombra sighs happily. “Alright, you can carry on.”

“Thank you.” Symmetra kisses her once more, quickly, before leaning back and surveying the situation with a critical eye.

The sight before her is already amazing, even without her finishing her work on it. Sombra, spread naked before her, tied wrist and ankle to the bed with bright beams of hard light. Symmetra loves to study Sombra’s body whenever she gets the chance, delights in the perfect integration of synthetic components into her organic frame. Everything fits exactly where it’s meant to, the sign of high end modifications, and it satisfies Symmetra on a deep level.

But Symmetra can look at Sombra nude whenever she wants, her lover seems to be highly clothing averse when in any area she deems “home”. Symmetra stops appreciating the view and calls on what she had read, looking for where she’ll lay her bindings. With a graceful twist of her wrist, Symmetra calls a ribbon into being, wrapping it around Sombra. She merges ropes of light with each other flawlessly as she works, no need to struggle with knots.

“I wonder if Vishkar ever thought their tech would be used for this,” Sombra comments, watching Symmetra work with great interest. She whistles softly, impressed, “Because let me tell you, this is a good use.”

“I’m sure you know more about Vishkar than I do.” Symmetra points out, and Sombra laughs. Her good laugh, Symetra notes, so she’s actually relaxed now.

“True. And let me tell you, you’re smarter than all of them.”

Symmetra smiles without looking up for her work. She knows it’s probably not true in the way she would quantify intelligence, but Sombra always claims there’s more to being smart than being intelligent, never mind that it makes no sense. That argument is one that neither f them will ever win, so Symmetra simply accepts the compliment as she lays down another ribbon, threading this one between Sombra’s legs and running it up her sternum to join a band around her throat.

Symmetra sits back and looks over her work with satisfaction. Sombra is always beautiful, but the blue ropes of hard light wrapping around her body accentuate it all. They curve under and above her breasts, wrap around the thinnest part of her waist, cling to her neck and illuminate her collarbones. It’s like her augmentations, highlighting the flow of her natural form and accentuating it in the best ways.

And then there’s the one ribbon running up the middle line of her. Symmetra smiles as she reaches forward and runs her fingers between it and Sombra’s stomach, tugging it slightly. Sombra’s breath catches in her throat as the action causes the ribbon to shift between her labia, and Symmetra tugs it just a little more.

“Ai, yes, definitely smarter.” Sombra practically purrs. Symmetra loves a great many things about Sombra, and the way that her voice changes pitch when she’s aroused is high up on the list. It sounds lovely, and it gives Symmetra good feedback on if she’s doing things right. With, as she toys with the bindings a little more, she would say she is.

Symmetra leaves the central rope alone in order to explore Sombra’s body with her hands, feather light touches on her ribs in order to ghost her hands over her breasts. Sombra tries to arch into the touches, always so desperate and wild whenever Symmetra lays hands on her, but the hard light restrains her. Symmetra briefly rubs a thumb over each of Sombra’s nipples before allowing her hand to wander again.

Her fingers traces Sombra’s neck, circle around implants where the skin is always a little more sensitive. Sombra makes a noise almost like a whimper, and Symmetra feel the most peculiar joy at how much Sombra is blushing. Sombra, who is alway so rambunctious and flirtatious, blushing and whining because of a few little light tricks and touches.

“It’s not nice to tease a lady, mi amore.” Sombra practically begs, and Symmetra arches a brow at heer as she moves her attentions south. Far south, to Sombra’s ankles and the delicate cables there that let her move quickly and near silently.

“Are you a lady, now?” Symmetra retorts. Sombra is always so adamant about how she’s not anything fancy like the Windowmaker, she’s just a girl from the streets who figured things out.

“Ah, I’m whatever you want.” Sombra whines as she arches as much as she can, trying to move into Symmetra’s touches as her hands move up to Sombra’s thighs.

Symmetra chuckles. Sombra is always so quick and witty whenever dealing with people, except for in cases like this. When Symmetra begins to drive her to distraction, takes away her ability to come up with clever turns of phrase. Symmetra enjoys it, it’s a sort of methodical deconstruction, like taking apart one of her light sculptures. And Sombra enjoys it too, which only enhances the situation.

“Would you like me to touch you now?” Symmetra asks, her hand resting on Sombra’s hip. She always asks. Even though they’ve made love many times in many ways, things can change, and Symmetra knows she might not always notice small chances in attitude.

“Yes, please!” Sombra responds eagerly, and Symmetra dips two of her finger to the ribbon of light, pressing it down and tracing up the line of Sombra’s labia.

Sombra bucks her hips into the touch, and this time Symmetra doesn’t pull away to keep the touches light. No, she’s teased her long enough, and she’s fully appreciated her work. Now it’s time for her to show her appreciation for Sombra, for how she indulges Symmetra’s whims like this. Symmetra leans forward as she continues to stroke the line of the ribbon, bending in order to press a kiss to the band below Sombra’s breasts.

Sombra moans when Symmetra shifts the ribbon to the side, fingers immediately becoming slick with her arousal. It’s an odd tactile sensation, but one that Symmetra has grown used to and even somewhat enjoys now. Symmetra circles her fingers around Sombra’s clit, drawing another moan and a curse, as she moves her mouth up the side of one of Sombra’s breasts. When she reaches the peak, she gently sucks Sombra’s nipple into her mouth, swiping her tongue over her flesh and tasting a hint of salt.

“Ah, shit, I’m close already,” Sombra pants, and Symmetra hums affirmatively. She could have guessed as much from how vocal Sombra is, but confirmation is always appreciated. Symmetra focuses her attention more solidly on Sombra’s clit, the way she’d explained to Symmetra one of their first times together, and she earns another drawn out moan for her efforts.

Symmetra moves her mouth to Sombra’s other breast, teasing that nipple as well, before leaning back to watch as Sombra’s breathing grows more erratic. Sombra strains against the bindings, trying desperately to get more of her body in contact with Symmetra’s as Symmetra quickens her motions, pushing her closer to her impending climax. The arch of her back, highlighted and broken up by bands of hard light, is so graceful and artistic Symmetra wonders if she could sculpt it. Most of the time, what she creates is utilitarian, but she knows that there is a use in art. And Sombra’s trembling thighs, curved spine, and breathy moans are an art unto themselves.

Sombra cries out and bucks wildly as she climaxes, and Symmetra continues to rub her through the start of it, slowing her motion as Sombra begins to come down. After a moment, Sombra collapses onto the bed, or as much as she can with her wrists and ankle still tied.

Symmetra dismisses the ribbon of light with a wave of her hand, returning the energy to the universe, and takes a quick moment to clean Sombra’s arousal from her fingers. Not with her mouth, as Sombra does with her - that’s something she’s not quite developed a taste for - but with a clean cloth she has set aside earlier.

Sombra sighs and stretches her arms straight out in front of her as Symmetra moves to lay next to her on the bed. Symmetra turns on her side to face Sombra with a soft smile as Somra looks over at her.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Symmetra asks.

“Amiga, you asks the silliest questions sometimes.” Sombra teases, and from her, Symmetra doesn’t mind the comment. Especially when she follows it up by pressing her lips to Symmetra’s, with that little hint of fire that inhabits any embrace Sombra initiates. She rests her forehead against Symmetra’s when she breaks away. “Yes, I enjoyed myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying much on my smutember works, but feel free to find me [on tumblr!](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com)


End file.
